movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Red (episode)
Teletubbies: Colours: RedTeletubbies: Colours: Red https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IwokCtDxQu4 (the episode begins) (Sun rises) Sun: Good morning. (The house was seen) Over the hills, And far away, Where the Weasels come to play. 1. Waldo: 1. 2. Charles: 2. 3. Julie: 3. 4. Shy: 4. The Weasels. (the title is seen) (They start walking) (downward) (Through the hills) (and over the valley) (Microphones came up) Microphones: Time for the Weasels. (repeat) Waldo. Waldo: Waldo. Charles. Charles: Charles. Julie. Julie: Julie. Shy. Shy: Shy. They're Friendly Weasels. All: Friendly Weasels. Say Hello. All: Hello. Waldo, Charles. Both: Ooh! Aah! Julie, Shy. Both: Ow! Aye! They're Friendly Weasels. All: Friendly Weasels! Great hug! (Windmill spins) All: Uh-oh. (They ran away) (for cover) Sun: Don't know. Where are those Weasels at? Sun: Don't know. (the Weasels are nowhere to be seen) (Later at the house) (however) (Julie and Shy were sleeping) (and napping) (A microphone comes up) (all of a sudden) (Julie awakens) (and wakes up) Voice: Red. Julie: Red? (A music of Red plays) (happily) (Julie sing along) (with it) (Microphone disappears) (like magic) (Shy yawns and awake) (from hearing the song) Shy: Hi, Julie. Julie: Oh, hi, Shy. Shy: Red? Julie: Yeah. The song I was listening to. Shy: Oh. Red. Red, Red, Red. Julie: That's right. The color. (They say the word 'Red' all the time) (at each time) (Windmill spins) (round) Both: Uh oh. (they flee) (Windmill spins faster and faster) (at a high speed) (The Weasels gathered for a hug) (and hugged) (They fell down) (and giggled) (They go up the hill) (to the top) Waldo: Waldo. Charles: Charles. Julie: Julie. Shy: Shy. (A tv screen appears on Charles' tummy) (and a film plays) Kids: Hello. All: Hi. Kids: Come and see. All: Okay. Kids: Red. All: Red. (Red steamed water was poured) (into some bowls) Kid: Red. All: Red. Kid: Red strawberries. All: Nice. Kid: Red tomatoes. All: Sweet. Girl: Red hat. All: Great. Boy: Red rose. All: Good. Kids: Red. All: Lovely. (They start painting) (red) Kid: Red. All: Sweet. (A picture was painted with red) (in red livery) Kids: Bye bye. All: Bye. Weasels: Ooooh man. (they sigh) Charles: Again. Again. Shy: Yes. Yes. (They watch it again) (and cheer) (It ends again) Sun: Welcome back. (shines brightly) (Later at the house) (however) (Shy came in) (at last) Shy: Hi. (waves) (Ele-bot came in) (and arrived) Shy, It's time to sing. (goes to sing) (Microphone sings 'Red' every time) (as well as Shy does) (Machine makes funny noises) (all of a sudden) (Shy pulls the lever) (to make something happen) (All the lights turn red) (like red signals) Shy: Red. (red lights shine) (Shy keeps sing Red) (all the time) (He went outside) (to play) Suddenly, Shy looks up and see 3 clouds coming. (3 clouds arrive) Shy: Oh. (seems impressed) (The clouds turn red) (like magic) Shy: Red. (gasps with delight) (Shy keep singing Red) (tunefully) (Microphone sang along too) (happily) (Later) (sometime) What a field of pretty flowers. (flowers are seen) Pretty pink, Blue and yellow. (Pink, Blue, and Yellow Flowers are seen) Shy: Ooh. Pretty. (seems pleased) Shy: Uhh... Poof. (sighs sadly) (Flowers turns red) (like magic) Shy: Red flowers. (sighs happily) (Sings Red more) (and dances) (Microphone sang along) (too) (It ends) (and stops) (Windmill spins) (suddenly) Shy: Uh oh. (flees) (Microphone disappears) (like a snowflake) (The Weasels see what the magic event is) (and watch) (A stage appears) (like magic) Weasels: Oooh. (they watch with delight) (Curtains open) (like magic) (The Fantasy Girls of USA appears) (and begins to sing) Melody: I always wanted you to be my baby When you touch me boy you drive me crazy I don't wanna be your secret lover When I get you boy there'll be no other Barbra: You and me its gotta be (the real thing) Diamond, gold I'll set you free (my baby) Wait too long boy I'll be gone (so hurry) Wanna get this love don't do me wrong The Fantasy Girls: What you find now (Tawnie: I think I love you) What you feel now (Tawnie: I think I need you) What you know now, To be real. Emerald: I get with you boy on one condition If you promise not to ever mention All the things we do to any of your friends I will promise you love never ends Melody and Barbra: You and me its gotta be (Sasha: The real thing) Diamond, gold I'll set you free (Sasha: My baby) Wait too long boy I'll be gone (Sasha: So hurry) Wanna get this love don't do me wrong All: What you find now ( I think I love you) What you feel now (I think I need you) What you know now ( to be real) Anderson: I pulled up 2 the front door of your love and I Knock knocked and you opened up now you Can't get enough, you was thinking one lil' date Ate sushi wit ya soul mate Dead the ice or the SUV's Our love grows we chose to water the seeds You the one I've fallen for the more we walk down love's corridor The angels all applaud (I want ya) See the look in my eyes don't ya Like a kid in my whip with Willy Wonka Like back in the day playin wit Tonka Gimme ya palm ma lemme read ya fortune I see trust with hard times and honesty We gon' go down in history One look in your face just prove the fact That u don't have 2 chase what u can attract Now what's real All: What you find now ( I think I love you) What you feel now (I think I need you) What you know now ( to be real) All: What you find now ( got to be real) What you feel now (got to be real) What you know now ( to be real) What you find now What you feel now What you know now ( to be real) All: Hooray! (Song ends and the Weasels cheered) (and clapped) (Curtains closes) (and shuts) (Stage disappears) (like magic) (Windmill stops spinning) (at last) Time to say 'Goodbye'. All: Seriously? Bye, Waldo. Waldo: See ya. Bye, Charles. Charles: Ta-ta. Bye, Julie. Julie: Farewell. Bye, Shy. Shy: Toodles. (They were gone for a minute) All: Boo! Nooooooooo. All: No? Bye, Waldo. Waldo: Au revoir. Bye, Charles. Charles: Adios. Bye, Julie. Julie: Goodbye. Bye, Shy. Shy: Ciao. The sun is setting in the sky, Weasels, Say Goodbye. Waldo: Good luck. Charles: Toda-loo. Julie: Bye. Shy: Bye now. Sun: See you next time. Shy: See you again. Sun: Yeah. As long as you continue to spoof travel. (Sun sets) (and disappears) (Shy Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes